Anything But perfect
by lola is a car
Summary: George is a perfectly normal american girl...okay so not! watch as she is FORCED BY AN OLD MAN into an adventure she never wanted.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The idea of Mason. And Micheal is a real person. The rest yes I own

Well to start I work at a coffee shop. The kind that should be making millions but always seems to be on the verge of bankruptcy. Its not very high tech. either. We have no lockers to put our stuff. We have to clock in by inputting our last four digits of our Social Security numbers, but I love it. The couple who owned Buscha & Jodick café, had come to the U.S. in the early 1930s as frivolous teens. Lucky they did, because six years later, Hitler invaded and WWII got started. The husband's, John, brother had come over to, along with his wife and son. The brother, Joseph, had entered the war, but was shot down over the English channel. The wife left the family and son soon after. John and his wife, Mary, tried to raise the child, yet when the Vietnam War rolled around he enlisted and was killed in a hole from a cobra bite.

I met the couple in 2002, when John was turning 88. Meeting him you would be surprised of his age, since he still is 30 at heart. Mary does have some credit, she is 85, and acts 20. Yet, suffers from emphysema. I was 16, and going in and out of foster homes. John and Mary saved me from going down the wrong path. They offered me a job, and home.

Now, not to say I never wondered about them. I mean, come on! 88,85 and STILL running a coffee shop?! What did they take in the mornings?! As time went on, I learned not to question because questions usually always lead to answers, answers were usually bad. Examples? Okay: 'where is mommy?' in the morgue, 'where is daddy?' no idea, 'why am I so different?' because you're a freak…see what I mean?

I do credit the couple to be very accepting: deaths, life, war, and especially me. I don't think I'm strange, but I have known myself my whole life. Then again, who accepts a petite, brown and golden haired, willowy teen with one blue eye and one violet? Not many, which Is why I wear a contact to match my blue eye. Though one thing is sublime about me. I can See. No not see but See. I can see what you are going to do, what you have done, how you fell, what you think. I Know. You cant hide anything from me. Now that was my background, this is my story:

I work everyday for at least 12 hours. Its not as hard as it seems. As I said, this shop is not very known. We do have very many regulars, just not at once. I do have four favorite people who come in. Sgt. Michell, an old, retired mariner, loves to talk. He has never been married, but doesn't mind sharing his "conquest" stories with anyone. He is in his 80s and very senile. Its almost too funny to watch him go off about nothing. Second we have Ms. Periwinkle, the self-proclaimed gypsy. Classic bug eyed glasses, too many scarves, jewels, and of course she's psychic. She is one of the most interesting people. Third we have Micheal, a retired bull rider. He has a twitch and a stutter that I cant place as a stroke or born with it. I used to stare at him and try to figure it out and play it off as if I was listening intently. Finally, we have Mason. Oh Mason, Mason, Mason. Probably one of the stupidest yet most caring people I have every met. He drinks in the morning, afternoon, night, anytime. He lives in my apartment probably 80 of the time and the other 20 percent….I don't want to know. He is VERY handsome and when he lives with me I have three questions to ask: What's he doing? What's he doing it with? If I walk through that door am I going to see it? I say 'what' because Mason is an "equal opportunist", otherwise meaning he swings in both directions.

Darn it! By the way, Hi! I'm Georgina! Or to most George, and to Mason Georgie. Anyways, now you know the "family", I can continue. Now, today was suppose to be normal, but then God hates me, so of course is was not normal. Oh it started out normal, I came in, found Mason In a booth, put him to bed in my apartment above the shop, took a break at 10, worked till 12, had lunch, 12:30 Peri (Ms. Periwinkle) came in predicting the usual impending doom and destruction., at one I woke Mason up, got him something to eat, served coffee. Around 2:00 it proved to be interesting. A family of British red heads (A/N wonder who) come in, along with a few others, all in all there where about 13 or 14. A silver haired lady accompanied them, with a pink haired lady, a harried looking man, a man with one eye and one leg, and a very interesting old guy.

"Tha' Sumthin' you don' see everyday," said Micheal, in his southern twang, interrupting that very same thought.

"I agree," I said as I headed over to their table to take their orders. Being me and in a relatively playful mood, I decided to mess with their heads.

"¿Hola! puedo tomo su orden?" I asked with an inquisitive look on my face. I could hear Mason crack up behind me. Their look was priceless.

"W-What?" said one of the red heads. I smiled and repeated the question, this time in English.

"May I take your order?" The old man with the remarkable beard was amused, I could tell by the yellow dotting his aura.

"Do you have any tea?" he asked. Mason was full blown laughing now, until Micheal hit him upside the head. I think he is still drunk.  
" We do," I answered, "We have peach, raspberry, green, regular, and sweet." I got my answers almost immediately.

"Peach" said the older red headed, the mother my guess and her daughter along with the silver haired woman, French from her accent.

"Green" ordered the old man, claiming he always wanted to try it.

"Regular: was the twins and younger red head boy.

"Sweet" was the pink haired lady's order.

"Raspberry" was the harried looking man's order and the remaining red heads. I turned to the man with the strange eye and leg.

"Coffee…black." he ordered in a gruff voice.

"Okay so that's 3 peach, one green, 3 regular, one sweet, 4 raspberry, and one black coffee?" at their nod I walked back to the back to get their order. I had to stop along the way to smack Mason who was playing with the sugar receiving a HEY in return. Mr. Mistal greeted me in his softly accented voice. Mrs. Mistal was in bed today.

"Make sure they tip" he joked with a smirk. It was a joke between us. I smirked back and returned to take the drinks to the table. The talking stopped as soon as I arrived. As I was setting down the drinks, I felt the intense gaze of the harried man, I smile at him when I set down his drink.

"Excuse me.." asked the old man, I could hear the question in his voice.

"George," I supplied. I heard a snicker from the twins. "Mine too," was the reply I got after I glared at him.

"George have you seen any strange stuff lately?" asked the old man, recalling my attention. ' You mean other than the murders and rapes I see in peoples past' I thought. I looked over at Mason who was currently trying to pick pocket a woman and getting hit by Peri.

"No sir," I answered, "Are you ready for your check?" I asked, ready for them to be out of there. I placed the check in the center of the table and left. After they left, I was cleaning up the table when I found a wallet. I opened it up to check the I.D. and found a name

Remus J. Lupin.

A/N okay I'm going to leave it there.

Bushca and Jodick mean Grandmother and Grandfather in Polish, im not sure about the spelling

As for the cobra thing

In the Vietnam war the Vietnamese used to put cobras in holes that the soldiers would have to crawl in. They carried a gun to try and shoot the snakes, but were not always successful.

R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hey guys!!! Well here is chapter two. Before I start, I want to thank Demee, hun you have NO IDEA how much your review helped me today, I have had a horrible day and seeing it made me feel so much better and thank you for the advice, as soon as I figure out how to do it I will!!!!

Ya'll know the disclaimer so I will not repeat it.

He didn't return till about five minutes till closing. Damn him, it means I have to offer him a drink. He entered as I was washing the counter, Mason was in the corner "helping" me by "restocking" the sugar containers. However, he was just playing NASCAR with them. R. J. Lupin comes busting in here, startling Mason and causing him to shatter a container.

"Have you seen a wallet," he asked right off the bat, "Its square, brown, leather…oh thank you" he stopped his dramatic account on what a wallet looks like when I shoved the said object into his face.

"No problem, your just lucky Mason didn't get it," I said as I returned to wiping off the counter. I looked at him while he took a seat. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked praying it was nothing too complicated. Thankfully he just asked for water.

"So who is Mason?" he asked. I nodded my head in Mason's direction. He had recovered and was currently narrating the race between Equal and Sweet 'n' Low. Remus raised his eyebrow and looked at my left hand.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. I laughed, the idea of dating Mason is utterly repulsive.

"More like an itch that I cant seem to get rid of," I answered. Remus opened his mouth in an 'Ah' motion and jumped when Mason showed up out of nowhere and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Now, now Georgie if you talk like that, your never going to get laid," Remus seemed a little nervous of Mason's holding on to his shoulder. Don't get me wrong, I would be too. I quickly changed the subject. I _was not_ going to discuss my sex life, or lack thereof, with Mason.

Instead I just turned to him and threw a rag in his face, not completely action packed, but it did the trick, Mason returned to his NASCAR sugar fetish. Remus and I talked for a little while longer and then he had to leave, not without my number and a date for Friday night. Hey, I _do _to get something out of this little engagement.

Sorry its so short and bad ya'll but I have had a lot on my mind. My father is moving to Destin, FL tomorrow, and he didn't bother to tell me, I had to hear it from my brothers. Well goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Haha yeah I'm sorry I haven't written….there has been some problems.

Disclaimer: You know it….and I don't really have anything…so don't sue me!

Friday rolled around relatively quickly. Okay okay it was slow as hell. You know I don't really get that…is hell slow? Hm. Anyways, to tell you the truth, I totally forgot about the date until Mason reminded me of it. You know he can't remember stuff unless it's for my personal torture?

And, of course, he HAD to tell EVERYONE…as in Micheal, Sgt. Michell (who quietly slipped me a condom and a wink…ew why was he even carrying it around?…I always knew he was a pedophile….), Ms. Periwinkle, random people walking in the door. You get the idea. One day I am going to smack him good.

When Five O'clock rolled around I was ready, and waiting. For some reason Mason decided to help me out because I apparently can't go on a date with a t-shirt and jeans. So he called up one of his old "friends". Manuelo, or as I call him Manny. Manny is a all out gay and is damn proud of it. Or so he tells me. I came out in a green and white stripped polo from Abercrombie and Fitch, and "tattered" jeans, I had my hair curled slightly and more makeup on than I am comfortable with. All I can say Is thank Buddha, God, or who ever the hell is up there, they took the casual turn.

The bell rang over the door signaling the entrance of someone. I looked up and there was Remus. He didn't look much different, black button down shirt and khakis.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking me up and down, then looking at me straight in the eye. Oh, I like him. "Yes, just let me lock Mason and Manny up…I mean the store." I said. He chuckled a little.

We walking to Fernando's. I absolutely love their enchiladas with the cheese to think of it, I love cheese. We found a seat rather quickly.

" So what do you do for a living back in Britain?" I asked him, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"I'm a teacher." he answered looking up from the menu and , having decided what he wanted, set it down.

" No shit?"

"Really"

Awkward silence………

"May I take your order?" I must have jumped at least a foot into the air at the sudden appearance of the Latino man. I earned a strange look from both men.

"Ummm… a Diet Coke for me and a number 12" I said avoiding the gazes.

" Water and a number 7" said Remus. The waiter left, and I suddenly got a tingling feeling in the back of my head. Shit shitty shit shit! Not here, not now.

I begged myself.

Confused? Let me explain. You know how I said I can See? Well when I feel something not right, evil, if you will, I get a horrible feeling and I can see everything they have done, and usually end with a giant head ache.

I was suddenly onslaught with visions of women screaming for mercy as a man brutally raped and beat them. Finally I saw the guy walk into a restaurant with a bomb attached to his bag. I realized that was not the past but the present, and the place he walked into, I was currently sitting in Unknowingly, I began to cry. Remus, looking alarmed, rushed over to me and demanded to know what's wrong, but I could barely hear him. I started to hold my head and rock back and forth. Suddenly, it was over, and I returned to the real world. I gasped and looked around wildly for the one who had done this, finding no one I focused on Remus.

"George? George? What's wrong. Answer me!," he was demanding with concern.

"W-We have to go. Now!!!" I said grabbing his arm and running out the door. I ran with him questioning me till we got a safe distance.

He gave me a strange look. "Want to tell me what that was about?" he asked, with a look on his face. Seconds after he said that, the restaurant exploded. He looked at me amazed while I stared at the ground. He sighed, and said " You better follow me…"

Hey! Yea I'm going to leave you hanging.

Look the deal is…I don't have time to write a story, but I don't want it not to be written….if anyone wants to adopt this story and write, let me know!

Signed

Lola is a car


End file.
